guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joffs the Mitigator
This guy is unreasonably hard to kill. Hebe 20:20, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :This guy should be boss of some GW:EN dungeon, he really knows how to make deadly build. :D ::At this rate they'll introduce SP tiger stance sins and frenzyhealsig echo mending W/Mo/Me as bosses lol. So annoying yet so efficent 58.104.233.74 07:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::He owns the Lich Lord. He owns Shiro. He owns Abaddon. He owns The Great Destroyer. His name is JOFFS THE MITIGATOR! I'll think on a build like "E/Any Joffs the Mitigator Killer" and post it on PvX Wiki. VSync 22:43, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::someone vandalized the focus information, someone with skills could fix it? Joffs' Focus article still works. <:/ :Don't use unnesecary indents :P Anyways, the link to thge focus is correct now, now checking on the focus itself. --84.24.206.123 15:52, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Done, and there was nothing wrong with that one :) (btw, a simple click on Edit will show a bunch of text, ctrl+f the broken link, and fix it youself, perhaps?) --84.24.206.123 15:54, 19 September 2007 (CDT) OMFG HIS SLIVER ARMOR DOES 100+ damage! OMFG—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:31, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :And Pain Inverter deals 80 x infinite damage to him. :D I'll add that to the notes. VSync 00:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) RUN FOR THE HILLS! JOFF IS ANGRY! Sanarl 21:30, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :He also follows forever, I fled all the way to Rata Sum and he didn't stop following me till I zoned.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, after all that buildup, I'm a bit disappointed. He went down pretty damn easy. I had more trouble with the first raptor group I came across than I did with Joffs. I was a Renewal Nuker, and I had Jin, Margrid, Tahlkora, Zho, Aidan, Herta, and Mhenlo with me. --68.112.142.241 04:10, 25 October 2007 (UTC) lets use adjatives for joff:evil,bastard,unkillable,destructive,annoying,evil again,heavy armored,did i mention evil.......and i think anet needs to make his green the most desirable in all of gw and put him in place of duncan lol. Haha! Just get his sliver armor targeting warrior, and throw shield of absorption on them, pain inverter on him. He dies rather quickly then, with no loss of life. Location Here's a general idea of where he is, in case anyone wasn't able to find him :/ http://img235.imageshack.us/img235/3244/joffslocationep1.jpg sorry, i don't really know wiki too well new thumbnail image needed 1.2MB is way too big for a thumbnail. Dinosaur Boss Intergration This boss isn't in "dinosaur bosses", as it is labelled as "ceratadon" not "dinosaur" yet all other bosses are dinosaurs despite their species. Moar action required, I feel i'll get reverted/screw up if I did. Flechette 11:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC) uber hard ass bandit. way too hard imo FoxyUK 00:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) You want to solo him? Well here you go. http://i41.tinypic.com/ve3kte.jpg I made this build myself to get the fancy 20/20 focus he drops. This build, along with proper running and maneuvering, will kill Joff in under 4 minutes (run to him included). Proof: http://i44.tinypic.com/2vl5qnb.jpg The template code for Elementalists is OgRDQ6xMSrlvB2MOV7OulHCsBA, but the build is Any/N. Having a reasonable Asuran rank is also moderately necessary. A few tips when fighting him: - If you were too lazy to click the link, or you don't know what the images are, here's a list of the skills: Mindbender (Asura), Awaken the Blood (Blood Magic), Weaken Knees, Ulcerous Lungs, Rip Enchantment (Curses), Radiation Field (Asura), Faintheartedness, Suffering (Curses). The attribute ranks should be 12 Curses, 10-12 Blood, 3-8 Other (e.g. Energy Storage for elementalists, Fast Casting for mesmers, etc). - Start the battle with Mindbender + Awaken the Blood - Cast the next three skills in order, saving Rip Enchantment for when Joffs uses Stoneflesh Aura. It is imperative that this enchant is the one you remove, as it will stop the damage from Weaken Knees. - Keep bleeding and Ulcerous Lungs on Joffs the whole time, retreating away from the battle whenever Mindbender starts to run out. - Use the last three skills for additional pressure; they can be substituted for whatever degen you prefer. And that's about it. (Talk) 21:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC)